The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
After trauma or surgical intervention, there may be a need to fix bone fragments or portions together to immobilize the fragments and permit healing. Compressive force can be applied to the bone fragments by encircling the bone fragments or bridging the fragments together across a broken, sectioned (cut) or otherwise compromised portion of the bone. The compressive forces should be applied such that upon ingrowth of new bone, the fragments will heal together and restore strength to the site of trauma or surgical intervention.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods to apply compressive force to a bone across a fracture or section (cut) to maintain alignment and assist healing. Further, there is a need for apparatus and methods that are easy to use intraoperatively to accommodate various bone sizes or shapes, or locations of bone fractures or sections.